


Getting Up Early

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Early Mornings, M/M, Mornings, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: There were days when Jim was just as much into sleeping in as Leonard was. Sadly, it looked like it wouldn’t be one of those days after all.





	Getting Up Early

There were days when Jim was just as much into sleeping in as Leonard was. Sadly, it looked like it wouldn’t be one of those days after all.

Didn’t matter how much Leonard wished he could just hide his face in the pillow and fall back asleep, Jim clearly had other ideas. He laid down on the bed none too gently, making Leonard bounce a little.

“Come on, Bones. We should hurry if we want to make sure we get in today,” Jim said, wrapping one arm around Leonard’s waist, but instead of cuddling closer, as Leonard expected him to do, the other man tugged at the comforter, successfully uncovering Leonard’s whole body. “That place has a great breakfast menu, apparently.”

“Damn it, Jim…” Leonard groaned, rolling onto his back, covering his face with his hands. “Couldn’t it wait at least two more hours?”

“Nope,” Jim answered, and Leonard didn’t even have to look at him to know that there was a huge, blinding smile on his face.

Sighing loudly, Leonard finally opened his eyes and looked at the clock standing at the bedside table. He was right. It was far too early to be up, but he still sat up and yawned, running his fingers through his hair.

As he watched Jim leave the bedroom, clearly excited, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. It had been Jim’s turn to pick where they went on shore leave. They were to visit three planets from the Omicron Delta region, and Leonard was already wondering how many places exactly were on Jim’s to-see list.

Getting ready didn’t take him as long as he thought, and when he left the bedroom, he saw Jim’s backpack already waiting by the door.

“Ready, Bones?”

“Do I have any other choice?”

“I love you. Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Star Trek, Kirk/Pike or Kirk/McCoy or Kirk/Spock or Sulu/McCoy or Sulu/Kirk or McCoy/PIke, shore leave"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/714877.html?thread=94455165#t94455165)).


End file.
